wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander's guide to the Universe
The Rules 1. No cursing 2. No bullying, being rude to other people 3. No ruining other people's pages 4. Your not a troll. So don't troll people. 5. No racism, no insulting people because they ADHD etc, no insult religion. Just don't talk about regligon at all in main chat. 6. This Wiki is PG. no disturbing stuff. Kissing is okay. 7. You may RP with people, but if its just you and other person. Then RP with in Pm (Personal Message) . you can only RP in regular Chat. If you are RPing with more than 1 person. 8. Don't sent bad pictures or videos to any person in this wiki, or chat. 9. I don't mind if you sent pictures that aren't related to Wander over yonder in gallery. (any picture u post on this wiki, will head to the photo gallery, unless you link it in chat). 10. Don't attack this wiki, if you are just from another wiki. 11. No sending flashy videos, If it is flashy then state it before sending the link 12. Don't make fun of people's grammar ^ like shown a above XD. Don't insult them for grammar failures, or spelling errors. We all have are stuff were not good at. (How would you feel if you couldn't draw and I made fun of you for, it you weren't good at math) 13. Don't insult people's favorites either. (Like OMG you like Rap. Oh god your stupid for liking it, Rap is the worst Music ever can't believe you like it) Its okay to not like it and say it in chat. (Like I don't like, I think its kinda dumb to me) < this is ok 14. Don't exclude people from chat either. Please if somebody wants to talk please try talking to them to make them feel welcome in chat 15. Don't annoy people by repeating yourself 16. No Spam (No Space spam, repeating the same word, no spamming the same thing, don't say stupid words like, butt, Poop, Booty repeatedly in chat, No posting links to something like really annoying pictures) 17. Don't Post links to inappropriate stuff 18. Please don't be inappropriate 19. Don't curse in foreign words, Its okay to post foreign languages. 20. Don't start fights, Don't try to convince a fight between other users. 21. Sing is allowed, just don't do it annoy people after they tell you to stop 22. Randomness is okay just don't break the rules 23. No socks, back up accounts are allowed just need to be reported a admin 24. No insulting the mods, or the mods judgement on kicking or banning 25. Don't ask Bureaucrats to make you a mod. 26. If you have a problem with a mod please go to a Bureaucrat in a private location and explain to them and give them correct prove... Please do not Ask a mod to be demoted or removed or you'll find yourself banned for a few days. Rules created by [[User:CommanderPeepers|'Talk To CPeeps']] 13:29, January 25, 2016 (UTC) If you have any problems with the rules to talk to Cpeeps Staff Rules 1. Don't abuse your Power if your an Admin you here to help watch over the Wiki, and help take care of it, plus get more people to join. 2. Don't ban someone just because they disagree with you. 3. Don't change pages, just because your Admin. If you got a problem with another Admin just tell me in pm. 4. Don't change stuff like. WordMarks, the Background, Deleting Chat, or Pages unless directed A bureaucrat. 5. Don't pretend like your the Overlord of this wiki (I'm Overlord of this wiki XD). Don't try to scare people because your Admin. 6. You have to follow regular rules like above in the Rules. So follow them 7. If wanna be Staff please ask I'll see what I can do. I will ask user how you act in chat. If you act annoyingly, bother them, rudely, or trying to pick, or start fights with other users then you can't join